land_of_mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
Secrets of the god 1. a look into the devine
in a time long before the age of man, when there was still only one heavenly deity, Mianite and Dianite were still young brothers and not the gods you know today. Lord Mianite was once a fair and just god, a force of justice and mercy, but after an eternity of seeing only the happiness and beautiful in life, his heart turned cold, him becoming inevitably the polar opposite of the good and just force that the people of the realm once took him for. Soon, Lord Mianite had enough of being a silent watcher who took care of his people, and he sent a messenger to earth. This messenger came in the form of a priest who could lay down his holy laws, someone who could force the people to praise him and sacrifice their belongings to. Should they have failed to please their heavenly master, his wrath would be slow and painful, for the suffering of mankind is the only thing that can make Mianite remember the reason he exists. Lord Dianite, the twin brother of Mianite and second half of the heavenly duo that lay their guidance and judgement over the land, was in charge of the Realm of Fire, otherwise known as the Nether. The god of death, despair and ultimate evil wasn't always so ... and he wouldn't always be one. His amusement came from the struggle (as well as the successes) of his champion, Syndicate, who aspired to be the evil and feared force his master had become. The fear Dianite cast over the land wasn't always so... once, such a powerful young deity as himself was only a boy - a boy that cared so much about his brother that he was willing to give his own life to the devil in order to safe Mianite's life from an otherwise incurable desease. In his sacrifice for the greater good of his family, Dianite became a servant to the Realm of Fire, a god of evil. The devil used Dianite for his own evil plans, and made "arrangements" with him that came with a price, as most deals with the devil do. Dianite consumed the devil, eventually retaining his soul, and with it his own free will. Upon seeing all the evil and bad things the world had in store for its inhabitants, he changed too. Mianite had become an unfair god that merely plunged the land into poverty and despair people were put in a unfair position by Mianite Dianite would lend them a helping hand, something to make a stand... to show Mianite the people were their own god so you see my friends, not everything is what it seems for where there is life must be death, in order for someone to eat someone has to stay hungry and once you realise that only a god of death knows how precious life can be you can see the world for what it is... but that is a story for another time Category:Lore